Taste The Feeling
|artist=Avicii vs. Conrad Sewell |year=2016 |no_of_gold_moves=4 (Classic) 3 (Alternate) |dancer_gender(s)= (Classic) (Alternate) |alternate_routines=Olympic Version |dance_mode= Solo (Classic & Alternate) |pictogram_color= to (Classic) to (Olympic Version) |glove_color= to (Classic) to (Olympic Version) |lyrics_color=Cyan (Classic) Yellow (Alternate) |codename=Tastethefeeling (Classic) Tastethefeelingalt (Olympic Version) Tastethefeelingaltcmu (Community Remix) |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Taste The Feeling" by Avicii vs. Conrad Sewell is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man with black hair and a black beard. He wears a yellow hat, a black and white leather jacket, a red sleeveless shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black boots. During the bridge, he will turn almost completely white. Olympic Version The dancer is a woman with blonde hair who appears to be a sports coach. She wears a black visor, a black short-sleeve shirt, black shoes, and black pants with red stripes. She has her hair in a ponytail. During the bridge, the black parts turn grey. Background Classic The background starts out as a town shaped by white bubbles that moves and flashes to the beat with a red background. During the chorus, the background will turn into a red and white background where there are red (including yellow and green) bubbles in the white background and red bubbles in the white background where a guitar would later appear. During the bridge, the background will turn black with white bubbles moving around to the coach's movements. Olympic Version The routine starts with a background similar to the background of the Sweat routines on Just Dance 2014. It is mainly red, and also has some elements from the Aerobics version of This Is How We Do, such as colorful lines and a rectangular sport field. At some points, a twisted race track appears colored in white, yellow, green and blue and it has copies of the coaches, each with their respective colors. During the bridge, it is black with white and red elements. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Swing your right arm up in the air while kicking your left foot to the right. Gold Move 3: Punch the air with both of your hands while kicking your right foot up. Gold Move 4: Slowly move your right arm upwards to the left, as if you are signaling someone to follow you. This is the final move of the routine. Tastethefeeling gm 1 and 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Tastethefeeling gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Tastethefeeling gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 TasteTheFeelingGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game TasteTheFeelingGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game TasteTheFeelingGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Olympic Version There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point with your right hand to the sky. Goldmovesweattaste.png|All Gold Moves TasteTheFeelingALTGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Community Remix The Olympic version has a Community Remix. The following are featured: (No repeats) * MashaNoble33 (USA) * KuchikkiRafael (Brazil) * I3lak N Chr0me (USA) * Draketastic (USA) * Katdri (Colombia) * Dion Visser (Netherlands) * SlushyToaster73 (Chile) * JoeMario37 (USA) * erich21 (Romania) * ludmilalv17 (Brazil) * StahL (France) * Gabthenostalgic (Canada) * FramedParsley66 (USA) * ImpulsePark6814 (USA) * FrancescoDDJ (Italia) * robertokirby386 (USA) * XxGenesisMCxX (Spain) * ridecoasters (USA) * petrus2003010513 (USA) * JustDancerLeny (USA) * Leodannwo (Peru) * crazyresident (USA) * fablesodre1988 (Brazil) * IcartoonSims (Brazil) * klove1927 (USA) * RAS310 (USA) * LoBo6566 (Colombia) * kingAngel_29 (USA) * maquedaelias14 (Mexico) * ChangeStqrK (Argentina) * Layna16 (USA) * AlyssaCaz123 (USA) * DecidedBarley33 (USA) * Starfire1978 (USA) * ZOMBSLAYERxx (USA) * urinyan (Japan) * HImmelDrAg0n (Germany) * CarlosShadow7 (Portugal) * War Dragonz (USA) * rdsggtino (USA) * EnrlGS (Mexico) * ConveningAlloy1 (Mexico) * vivien5351 (Germany) * nijishoujo (USA) * littlesiha (USA) * NachoMdE70 (USA) * morales360bkn (Chile) * Julia Hazama 11 (Brazil) * kittykuma (USA) * SoToSendoCadu (Brazil) * william e lucas (Brazil) * CJTito (Colombia) * vampire_94 (USA) * luanzink (Brazil) * Ciel Dezu! (Mexico) * Dannyboii_007 (USA) * bencase (UK) * PainedKetchup68 (Russia) * X-EricDraven- (Italia) * goncalojm14 (Portugal) * rackup24 (USA) * Kyusweetxcandy (Chile) * CrummyMoon8236 (Mexico) * Israelwolf13 (Spain) * Prismatize (Germany) * CLAUDIAND 1402 (Brazil) * PetrJasinek (Brazil) * sonicowo (Mexico) * DerpyHoovez98 (Argentina) * ShaneClough (UK) * GiannisInLove (Greece) * FrontalBarrel85 (USA) * lukasssassin (Brazil) * Dangerniel (Germany) * Celeste91 (USA) * mileneykeving (Mexico) * HIgordam (Brazil) Gallery Game Files Classic TasteTheFeeling.png|''Taste The Feeling'' Tastethefeeling cover albumcoach.png|Album coach TasteTheFeeling Cover AlbumBkg.png|Album background TasteTheFeeling avatar.png|Avatar Tastethefeeling pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Olympic Version TasteTheFeelingALT.png|''Taste The Feeling'' (Olympic Version) Tastethefeelingalt_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach TasteTheFeelingALT Cover AlbumBkg.png|Album background 515.png|Avatar pictos-sprite ttfalt.png|Pictograms Community Remix Tastethefeelingaltcmu.jpg|''Taste The Feeling'' (Community Remix) Singleladiescmu cover albumbkg.png|Album background In-Game Screenshots Classic Tastethefeeling jdup menu v1.png|''Taste The Feeling'' on the menu (Version 1) Tastethefeeling jdup menu v1.2.png|''Taste The Feeling'' on the menu (Version 1.2) Tastethefeeling jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Tastethefeeling jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Olympic Version Tastethefeelingalt jdup menu v1.png|''Taste The Feeling'' (Olympic Version) on the menu (Version 1) Tastethefeelingalt jdup menu v1.2.png|''Taste The Feeling'' (Olympic Version) on the menu (Version 1.2) Tastethefeelingalt jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Tastethefeelingalt jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Avicii vs. Conrad Sewell - Taste The Feeling Taste The Feeling (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Alternates Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Community Remix Category:Songs with Community Remix